The present disclosure relates to the field of communication, and more particularly to a foldable mobile terminal.
Flexible screens, i.e., flexible display screens, have the characteristics of light weight, and being durable and bendable, which become the future development direction of industry of display screen. Thus, the following developing direction has always been for the research and development personnel in the industry to endeavor: how to combine a flexible display screen and an electronic device together to achieve a large-sized display screen, and, meanwhile, satisfy the effects of a compact structure in whole, a low volume, and a better portability.
Presently, taking a mobile phone as example, there already have been flexible screens applied on mobile phones to attain the objective for folding the mobile phone. The presently available mobile phone with flexible screen is usually divided into two parts. The two parts are pivotably connected together to achieve the objective that the mobile phone can be folded or unfolded.
However, by the above manner, the flexible screen can be folded once only. When it needs a large-sized flexible screen which needs to be folded many times, the above mentioned structure cannot satisfy. Besides, by the above manner, in the folded position, it can be apprehended that the two parts are separately provided as viewed from an appearance of the mobile phone, whereby a visual effect that the mobile phone is integral in the folded position cannot be obtained. Accordingly, a good experience of use of the mobile phone by the user can be adversely affected.